My Everything
by baby.rap
Summary: Sirius Black is sent twenty-two years into the future.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Padfoot! PADFOOT! Look out!"

"Crucio!" James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, all seventeen years old, gaped at where Sirius Black had disappeared.

* * *

"Argh... son-uv-a-bitch..." Sirius murmured, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. He noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing - but there were nurses around him that he didn't recognize. 

"Oh, good, you're awake." Sirius painfully turned around and saw a pretty brown-haired girl smiling brightly at him. Not caring who she was, Sirius leaned back against the bed.

"Whossat?" he asked, slightly dazed and pointing at Madam Pomfrey, who was tending to his leg.

"Poppy Pomfrey. Official Nurse of Hogwarts," the brown-haired girl said.

"...And... you are?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Ah. I'm guessing you're new to the school, then."

"Er - yeah... right."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. He's awake." Hermione stood up from her chair.

"Ah. Mr Black, finally up, I see." Madam Pomfrey bustled away.

"How long was I out for, sir?"

"Oh, I would say - ah, about twenty-two years?" Sirius gave a feeble laugh.

"Oh, you are _too_ funny." He winced as a sharp stab of pain went through his ribs. He gave a couple more 'ha-ha's' until he realized that neither Dumbledore or Hermione were laughing along with him. "...Er..."

"Sirius, take a look at the calendar on the wall to your right," Hermione said.

**August Fourteen  
1997**

"...You're shitting me."

"I, personally, do not think I am 'shitting' you, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger is Head Girl of Hogwarts - not Lily Evans. Mr Potter is Head Boy - not Remus Lupin."

"Potter? James is here?"

"Sirius - twenty-two years in the future. Don't you think James would be too old to be in his seventh-year?"

"...He's stupid enough to have failed twenty-two times... if it's not James, who is it?" Hermione looked at Sirius straight in the eye, opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud voice carrying through the hall.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HE'S HERE, HARRY! AND HE'S SEVENTEEN!"

"Ron, shut up. He could be sleeping." The doors flew open and in came two boys - one with flaming red hair and the other with unkept jet black hair.

"James!" Sirius called.

"Sorry, not James," Harry said dully.

"This, Sirius Black, is Harry James Potter." Sirius, still not fully understanding, stared open-mouthed at Harry.

"Um... hello."

"Those... are... Lily's eyes... oh, DEAR GOD!" Sirius jumped out of his bed on one leg. "You're - you're - oh, my God! Merlin!" The doors opened again and in marched yet another red-head.

"Hey, you said you needed me...? WHEN DID HE GET HERE? HOW IS HE HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bill Weasley jumped up and down and around the Hospital Wing. "WOW! He looks the same as he did when I was in my first year! I know you guys said you were bringing him back, but I never took you guys serio-"

"Bill, shut up," Ron said.

"Bill? Bill Weasley?" Sirius questioned, staring wide-eyed at the 6'3 thirty-three year old. "Holy crap. You're huge." Next came Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, as well as Professor McGonagall. "...Where are you all _coming from_?"

"...Great Hall? Duh?" Fred suggested. "So... you're Sirius Black at seventeen, eh?"

"Cool, dawg..." George said.

"George, shut up," Charlie said.

"...Let me get this straight," Sirius said, painfully straightening in his bed. "I'm twenty-two years in the future... and you all are twenty-two years older."

"That is correct," Professor McGonagall said.

"Maybe we should leave him," Bill suggested. Everyone left with Sirius staring after them.

"...AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**That was a short chappie, but it's kind of just the introduction-thing, so that's okay! RnR, please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Out of the hospital, I see," Bill said as Sirius steadily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room a week later. He nodded slowly.

"Where's... Herm... what's her name?"

"Yes?" Hermione's head popped out over her book. Sirius looked at her warily.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you could explain to me what's going on..."

"Oh, yes. Hold on. RON! HARRY! Just a moment. Make yourself comfortable." Ron and Harry, the James look-a-like, came thrashing down the stairs noisily.

"Whaddya want?" Ron asked, then his eyes brightened. "Sirius!"

"Hullo," Sirius replied glumly. "Why does everyone know my name..."

"I have an idea," Charlie said, coming down the stairs. "Just so Sirius doesn't feel so left out, why don't we introduce ourselves to him?"

"I already know her." Sirius pointed to Hermione. "And him." He pointed to Bill. "...But he's much bigger than when he was as a first year..."

"Charlie Weasley. I'm Bill's younger brother."

"Ron Weasley. Bill's... uh, Bill's... wait, hold on. There's Charlie, Percy, Fred, George... oh, right. I'm Bill's fifth youngest brother, since Fred was born five minutes before George was, an-"

"Harry Potter," Harry interrupted, lightly pushing Ron out of the way. "I'm... an only child... James' and Lily's son." Sirius nodded. He'd already figured that one out.

"Who's that?" Sirius inquired, looking at the staircase.

"Oh, that's just Percy. He doesn't matter," Ron said matter-of-factly. Percy scowled at him and strode up to Sirius.

"Percy Weasley." He stuck out a hand and briskly shook Sirius' hand. "Third eldest."

"...Who would come first? Charlie or Percy?"

"Charlie," Charlie said proudly, prodding a thumb at his chest. "That prat doesn't deserve my spot." He spoke as if Percy wasn't even there. Percy, who had gone a bit more laid-back, punched his older brother on the shoulder and immediately held his knuckles in pain.

"Ouch..."

"Wow. So... who are Fred and George?"

"US!" Fred cried out, scaring everyone for he and George had been hiding behind the couch.

"Gred and Forge," George said.

"At your service," Fred continued.

"As usual."

"Yes... yes, we are."

"Ruggedly handsome-"

"And loved by all-"

"We, together, are... Gred..."

"...And... Forge... yeah. Anyway, hello!" Throughout their whole speech, Sirius stared blankly at them.

"...I never would have thought Molly and Arthur made these," he finally said after about ten seconds of silence. "So, is that everybody?"

"Yes. Toffee?" Fred held out a brightly covered wrapper. Sirius looked at it for a second, then smirked.

"I'm not stupid. That thing's been tampered with." He took the candy and tossed it into the fireplace, where it grew into flames with a big BANG. Fred and George exchanged glanes, threw themselves down at Sirius' feet and bowed.

"How, O, Mighty Padfoot, did thou know it hath been tampered...eth with...eth?" George questioned in very bad old-English.

"I didn't," Sirius shrugged. "Just chuck something into the fire if you think it's untrustworthy. Should make a loud sound, depending on what it is."

"Sirius! Good lad!" Arthur Weasley bellowed, sauntering into the room. Sirius looked up at him questioningly.

"...Sirius, meet... Arthur Weasley..." Hermione said. Sirius' eyebrows shot up.

"You're..."

"Older?"

"**Bald!**" Then Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

"Well, I _am_ forty-nine..." Sirius nodded quickly.

"Very good point. If it's only August, why are you all here?" Everyone in the room looked to each other.

"Be...cause... we're here to help Albus prepare," Arthur said. "Quickly, now. Harry will show you to your dorm, Harry? Ah, there's a good boy." Sirius, Ron and Harry made their way up the stairs; Sirius' eyes lingering on Hermione.

"So... James and Lily's..." Sirius said slowly, laying down on his bed. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. So, while you're here, the students will be coming on September 1st, as usual... and you'll be needing a new name."

"...What's wrong with mine? Am I famous now, or something?"

"Famous for the wrong thing..." Ron muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Sirius had heard him.

"...Who did I kidnap? Who did I moleste? Who did I rape? Who did I-"

"You didn't do any of those things!" Harry shouted. "I'm sure that Dumbledore will tell you in time. It's not my place to tell you."

"You're Harry's godfather!" Ron piped up. Harry stomped his foot onto Ron's.

"I'm his _what_?" Harry sighed.

"You're my godfather." He shrugged.

"Wow... this is... way too much for one day... can I sleep?"

"Go right ahead," Ron said, waving his hand as he grabbed Pigwidgeon out of the air. "Stupid owl..." Sirius fell asleep, hoping for the sixth time that week that it was all a dream.

* * *

"This blows." Sirius, Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the school were in the Great Hall ten days later. 

"Shh, Steven," Ron whispered.

"And I don't like that name!"

"Shh!" Hermione hushed.

"Shh!" Sirius mocked, putting a finger to his lips in exasperation. "Welcoming feasts weren't this boring... whoa! Whoooooa! It's Malfoy!" Ginny pulled Sirius back down onto the bench.

"That's his son. Don't point, it's rude."

"Ewww, Lucy had a son? With who?"

"Your cousin," Hermione whispered in Sirius' ear. Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Ew, Tonks? But-"

"No!" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny hissed.

"Silence!" All of them turned around to a very angry Severus Snape. "Now, if you don't mind... _Black..._ Professor Dumbledore is trying to speak." He turned on his heel and stalked back to the Staff Table.

"...Who the hell died and made _him_ Severus Snape?" Sirius growled viciously.

Ginny wasgazing off at the Slytherin table. Hermione nudged her. "What?"

"Stop staring at Blaise," she whispered so only she could hear. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"One last announcement! We have a new student in our midst,a seventh-year-Gryffindor. Steven Blaque, if you please?"

"Who's Steven?" Sirius questioned.

"You!" Ginny said.

"Oh." Sirius stood up. "Hello, I'm Steven Blaque. Yes, that's me. I'm from..." he leaned down to whisper to Hermione. "Where am I from again?"

"Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang! Yes, I am from Durmstrang..." He sat back down again. "That was thoroughly embarassing. I'm never doing that again. I'm an idiot who doesn't know my own name."

"...All right, now... Tuck In!"

"Awesome." Ron reached for the chicken.

* * *

**A/N: That one's slightly longer than last chappie!**

**Thanks to...**

**-rockpapersirius  
-amrawo  
-Rane2920072  
-PadfootsMine  
-sln1987  
-hellyx x  
-Creative Defict  
-animation angel**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Aww I love reading all your reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:) All the Weasleys are in Hogwarts becuase of Sirius. The OotP, y'know...**

**Disclaimer: My name does not start with the lettter 'J', my middle name doesn't start with 'K' and my last name isn't Rowling. Rawr. If I owned Harry Potter, Oliver Wood would be mine.**

**Chapter Three**

"So... Potions was interesting..." Hermione said slowly as they stalked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Interesting isn't really the word for it," Sirius muttered. "Snape as a Potions teacher... _my_ teacher... it's almost... scary."

"How do you like life here in the nineties so far?" Harry inquired as Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady, which was potiongit. Sirius had urged Hermione to change it to that.

"It's... different. When I see Neville, I see Frank and Alive rolled into one. When I see Seamus, I only see a hint of his mother, Andrea, in him. Who was his father?"

"Irish salesman named Shamus. Muggle," Hermione replied as she sank into a couch.

"Move, git," Sirius said to a sixth-year, pulling him off the armchair.

"Oh, you're nice!" the boy, Colin Creevey, huffed and went up to his dorm, muttering things like 'stupid exchange student' or 'stupid Bulgarian that has no accent'.

"He's thick, isn't he?" Sirius asked as he sat down.

"Very," Ron replied, staring into the fire.

"And you aren't?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up, Harry."

"And that Draco Malfoy - good God, is _he _ever evil!" Sirius whistled. "I don't remember Lucius being that vicious. Hey, can you imagine Mini-Snape's running around the school?" Harry, Hermione and Ron all stared at him.

"Bad thought, bad thought, horrible, ugly, sinful thought!" Ron exclaimed while covering his ears.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

"You're so restless," Hermione said in a bored voice.

"I don't wanna stay cooped up in here!"

"Then go outside. Run around as Snuffles." Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Who's Snuffles?"

"Maybe he didn't get that name until later," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"You're whispering about me!" Sirius accused. "Come on, we can go to Zonko's."

"Zonko's is old," Ron complained. "Triple W is better."

"What the bloody hell is a triple dubew? ...Oh, the letter 'W'. Okay. Still, what the hell is a Triple W?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," the Golden Trio said at the same time.

"Fred and George's joke shoppe," Ron added in a kind of proud tone. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Better than Zonko's?"

"Much."

"Let's go, then!"

"Dissendium," Harry said as they got to the one-humped witch. The four of them went down with Hermione lecturing them about how wrong it was. In the cellarway, Sirius changed into the dog and jumped in front of them. _Shh._

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking around frantically.

_Me, you idiot._ The three of them looked down at Sirius.

"You could talk?" Harry inquired.

_...I guess you could say that._

"Telepathy," Hermione said, nodding her head.

_Exactly._

"Tella-whaa?"

_Tell-eh-pah-thee, Weasley. I could converse with you guys using my mind._

"I don't like big words," Ron said with a frown. Sirius barked, returned to his normal form and walked up the stairs into Honeydukes. It was still light outside, only six in the evening. Barely even evening.

"I can't believe no one noticed us," Hermione said quietly. Sirius smirked.

"You see that wizard over there?" The three nodded.

"He's blind in the left eye. Can't see a thing. Strange, he looks as if he hasn't aged a day..." Sirius was pulled by Hermione out of the candy shop. When they all got to the front of WWW, there was a loud crash.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR IT, I WILL... I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER!"

"DO WHAT YOU WANT, WOMAN!"

"George?"

"Yes, Licia-poo?"

"Convince your brother to go home."

"Fred, you idiot of a brother, go home and be a father to your daughter right now."

"I'M ONLY NINETEEN! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"You knocked me up! Home! NOW!" Angelina stormed out of the shop and waved at Ron. "Hi!" Ron, Harry and Hermione gave a feeble wave. Angelina in a rage was not something you wanted to expirience.

"Hello," Sirius said happily.

"Um - Ange, this is Steven Blaque," Ron said hastily. "Spelt B-L-A-Q-U-E, that is."

"French?"

"...Uh... BulgarianYES, yes, it's French. Mm hmm." Sirius nodded, failing to cover up for his mistake. "I'm half Bulgarian, half French."

"...Riiiiiiiight..." Angelina said slowly. Fred came out of the joke store.

"Angie, dearest, shall we go now?"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

"Yeah," Angelina said. "Nice meeting you, Steven." She smiled at the rest of them and apparated away with Fred.

"It's always like this. Angie blows up on Fred, they leave, then Alicia blows up on George, she leaves..." Harry muttered. Something flew out of the doors of the twin's joke shop and skimmed in between Sirius' hip and left hand.

"Mother FUCK!" he screamed out, spinning around to see what it was. "What the bloody hell was that?" George suddenly came out of the store next, followed by Alicia, who was whalloping him with a firework.

"Did we catch you at a wrong time?" Ron asked pleasantly.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Alicia said with a big smile, throwing the firework over her shoulder. George looked like Christmas had come a month earlier.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We decided to give _Steven_ a little tour of Hogsmeade," Hermione replied. "Steven, this is George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said, nodding in their direction.

"You guys shouldn't be here," George said with his eyes shifting this way and that. "You-Know-Who is loose and all."

"You-Know-Who wh - ouch. Right. You-Know-Who..." Sirius glared at Hermione while fighting the urge to reach down and rub his foot. Hermione scowled at him.

"We've got Harry with us," Ron said proudly. "You-Know-Who wouldn't come near us." Alicia and George rolled their eyes.

"Didn't stop him for the past six years, has it, Ronniekins?" Alicia asked with a sweet smirk.

"You're turning into another George, you know." Alicia shrugged.

"You guys really should get back, though," she said.

"Count on you to ruin the fun." The four of them stalked back to Honeydukes, got some chocolate and any other abnormal sweet-stuff you could think of and went back down the cellar unnoticed.

"So... who's You-Know-Who?" Sirius inquired.

"You know Tom Riddle?" Harry asked while chewing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Sure, went to school something like twenty years before me. Has a plaque in the trophy room. I must've shined it about seventy times a year."

"Yeah, he's some evil dark wizard now," Ron said absentmindedly while gazing at a trading card from a Chocolate Frog pack.

"Not just some 'evil dark wizard', Ronald!" Hermione snapped irritably. "He's a murderer!"

"Yeah... so? All dark wizards are murderers."

"None of them killed as many as he!"

"You two fight like an old married couple. You an item?" Sirius asked.

"No," Ron and Hermione answered defiantly in unison.

"She's the last person I'd be with," Ron said at the same time Hermione had said 'he's the last person I'd be with'. Sirius chuckled and climbed out the top of the witch.

* * *

"Padfoot! PADFOOT!"

_What?_

"Get off the bloody couch, you're shedding all over!"

_Shut up, Ron. I don't shed, I'm not a bloody mammoth._Sirius jumped down, bounded over to Hermione and jumped onto her lap. Hermione gave out a small yelp, since she was reading a book and didn't see him coming.

"Sirius," she said in a whiny voice, scratching him behind the ears.

_Yessums, Mione?_

"STEVEN!" Seamus' angry voice echoed down from the dormitory. Sirius gave a loud bark, licked Hermione's cheek, changed back to human (since Ron, Harry and Hermione were the only ones in the Common Room with him) and ran up the stairs. Harry and Ron started laughing at Hermione's bewildered expression on her face. She grew irate.

"What?"

"...I think..." Ron started, in between fits of laughter.

"That Sirius just kissed you," Harry finished. The two of them fell to the ground in chortles, laughter and giggles. Hermione hexed them then went up to her own dorm.


	4. SIRIUS: Chapter Four

**A/N: Aw... I didn't get 30 reviews... Oh well! I'm still happy with it! Here's chappy numero quatro!**

**Chapter Four**

"I hate you!" I heard Hermione scream. I stopped in the middle of the staircase leading to my dormitory when Hermione came storming down the stairs with tears pouring down her cheeks. I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. "Leave me alone, Sirius!"

"What did Seamus do?" Parvati Patil then came down the stairs as well with Seamus at her heels babbling rubbish in his Irish accent. She spun around, slapped him, and continued down to me and Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Mione, I didn't know," she said before hurrying away. I looked from Seamus to Hermione.

"Go, Mione." Hermione quickly ran down the stairs and I faced Seamus. "What the hell did you do, Finnigan?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It's all my business! How could you do that to Hermione?"

"How did you know about me and her anyway, Blaque?"

"She tells me everything!"

"She would've told Potter or Weasley, then."

"No, they don't know. Just me." I took out my wand and smirked as I saw the Irishman gulp.

"Steven? Seamus?" Seamus looked over my shoulder and I spun around. Dean Thomas stood there, staring at us. Seamus obviously took this as an oportunity because he pushed me down the last few stairs then ran past me and Dean. I quickly picked myself up and chased after him out of the portrait hole, through the corridors and outside.

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" I ignored Ron. Stupid bloke called me 'Sirius'. When I lost track of Seamus, I changed into my animagus. I found him later. He was sitting on a tree stump, catching his breath. With a growl and a quick leap, I tackled him off of the stump. He screamed bloody murder when I wasn't even doing anything. I was basically just standing on his chest, baring my teeth at him.

"Padfoot!" I whipped my head around to see Hermione standing there in the cold with her cloak over her. "Come!" With a last bark, I got off of Seamus and trotted to Hermione's side.

_Should have let me at him,_ I thought to Hermione.

"He's not worth it." She knelt down next to me. I looked up at her.

_Is anyone around?_ I watched as she glanced from the school down the green lawns to the Quidditch Pitch. She shook her head. _Okay, cool._ I switched back to my human form and sat down on the grass beside Hermione. "Are you all right?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll get over it in time," she said quietly. I looked past her hair that fell over her face and pushed it out of the way.

"Don't cry. You said it yourself, he's not worth it." She offered me a small smile which I returned. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchens." She laughed.

"Food. That's all you think about, isn't it?" I smirked.

"No, that's not _all_ I think about..."

"Yeah? What else, then?"

"...A girl..."

"My time or your time?"

"Your time."

"Who is it?" she asked excitedly. "Aw, you have a crush on a girl twenty-two years younger than you..."

"That's... gross, if you think of it... and I'm not telling you a damn word of who it is." Hermione pouted. I laughed at her and tweaked her nose. We crossed the corridors to the tickle-me-pear and went into the kitchen.

"Miss Granger, ma'am!" a tiny house-elf I know as Dobby squeaked. "Master Blaque, sir!" I winked. "How may Dobby serve you tonight?"

"Hot cocoa sounds good. Mione?" I turned to face her.

"Um... right. Cocoa, please, Dobby. Is Winky anywhere?" Dobby's ears drooped.

"In the Room of Requirement, ma'am. She is drinking again, she is." A look of concern washed over Hermione's face. I took her elbow to remind her that she would get in trouble if she tried to get into the room again. Stupid greasy git caught us visiting Dobby and Winky there. I hate him now more than I hated him last month. Or twenty-two years ago. Whatever.

"Thanks, Dobby." We walked out of the kitchen with Dobby waving like a madman behind us. "D'you know what time it is, Mione?"

"It was about five thirty when..." she trailed off. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She shook his silent tears, so we stopped in the middle of the hall. She needed to be comforted.

"Hermione, he's just a stupid, stupid, stupid guy like every other guy. He's just more idiotic." She cried harder. Way to go, Sirius. "Er. Look, Seamus is an asshole. Forget the past and move on. It's a simple part of life."

"Hey - you two!" Stupid Prefect Malfoy. "Oh. What happened to _you_, Granger?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business," I snapped. Malfoy smirked at me. I didn't like that.

"What happened to Granger, Blaque?"

"Malfoy, don't push it."

"What, did she fall and get a boo-boo?"

"Malfoy..."

"Or did little Ronnie Boy break her delicate mud-blood heart?"

"STUPEFY!" Muwahaha. "I think I'm going to get in trouble for this. Do they still hang you by your thumbs in the dungeon?" Hermione stared at him, mortified.

"They used to do that?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but it was only for about ten minutes then you went off to do whatever it was you were supposed to be doing for detention. Enervate." I squatted down next to Malfoy. "Next time you want to insult my friends, make sure you have your wand on you." The wand I had used to stupefy him was his own wand. I dropped it, making it clatter next to him.

Me and Hermione walked back to the Common Room.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take his wand like that."

"What, pick-pocket him you mean? It's a simple trick. Something you need to know how to do if you're always on the street. Priori Incantatum." The portrait swung open and we both walked inside. Seamus was in deep conversation with Dean, who sent a sneer Hermione's way. I glared at him and brought Hermione up to the dorm, where Ron and Harry were.

"Mione, what happened?" I sat at the edge of my bed and pulled my shirt over my head. The world would be so much quieter if everyone had their throats slit. Maybe it happened, because everything was silent for a couple seconds. I broke it.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Seamus says you did something," Ron said with a shrug. I scoffed, then looked to Hermione.

"I didn't do anything," she snapped.

"Can I be a dog again?" I inquired with a raised hand.

"No one cares, Sirius," Ron snorted.

"Goodie." _Hermie, are you PMSing?_

"Yes!"

"Yes? Yes what?" Harry asked.

_Calm down, you're freaking Ron out. Look at 'im._ Ron's eyes were wide in terror and flinched everytime Hermione moved, as if she was going to lash out and attack him or something.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly and sat down on the floor cross-legged. Neville came in next and saw me.

"Okay... why are you a dog now?" **(A/N: Remember that Neville was in the scene at the Department of Mysteries? Yeah... so he knows who the Order is and who 'Steven' is...)**

_Because I can._

"Uh... yeah... Seamus is throwing things in the Common Room and scaring the first years."

"So?" Ron

"So?" Hermione.

"So?" Harry.

_Idiot. Why're you telling us?  
_

"This is sent out more to Hermione and Harry. They're Head Boy and Girl, right? So... it's their duty to stop them..."

_I can do it! He's terrified of me!_ I jumped down the stairs and pranced around Seamus, who was pointing at me and screaming. He dropped the chair he was about to chuck and ran out of the Common Room. I gave a small bow to the first years in the corner then went back to the room.

_Done._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"...WHAT?" Ron exploded. Sirius nodded and looked down to the ground. Harry bit on his lip.

"Yeah..."

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"It... it just happened, okay?" Sirius snapped. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"That's just pedophile!"

"No it isn't! I'm seventeen at the moment, aren't I?"

"THE SIRIUS HERMIONE KNOWS IS SUPPOSEDLY FORTY YEARS OLD AND DE-"

"RON CALM DOWN!" Harry yelled.

"Look, Ron, I didn't mean for me to kiss her, okay? She... she was a little down and needed some cheering up."

"So you snogged her?" Ron staggered back, clutching his jaw. Sirius took his bruised fist back, turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

"Neville," Harry said. Neville looked up from his book. "Talk to him." He jumped out of bed and raced after Sirius.

"Steven!"

"What, Neville?"

"Wait up!" Sirius stopped in the hallway and turned around. "Uh... what's up?" Sirius looked at him, exasperated.

"Is that what you stopped me for?"

"...Yes?" Sirius sighed, scratched his head and leaned against the wall. "Okay, no. Why'd you sock Ron?"

"Because the prat wouldn't shut up. Neville, please, I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm meeting with Dumbledore."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Only when I'm not doing too good. I have detention with Snape."

"Do you like Hermione?"

"I don't know, Neville. I'm confused." Neville looked at Sirius sideways.

"Gram told me something once. Things happen for a reason. Maybe Hermione is the reason that you're here." Neville turned around and walked away, leaving Sirius speechless.

"...He actually said something that makes sense," he murmured to himself before wandering down to Snape's office. "How you doing, Snape-o?"

"Clean up this mess," Snape commanded, pointing to a spot of potion on the floor. Sirius shrugged and pulled out his wand.

"Scourgify." Snape splashed potion down on it again.

"Without magic, please."

"Scourgify."

"Without magic."

"Scourgify."

"Without magic, Sirius."

"Scourgify. You didn't say please."

"_Please._"

"Be more specific, please."

"Listen, Black, you are _my student!_"

"Yeah, get used to it. Scourgify."

Splash-

"Scourgify."

Splash-

"Scourgify. You know, this is getting really old. Scourgify. Why don't you just say please and be specific?"

"_Please_ clean this mess up."

"I didn't make it. You clean it." Sirius failed to keep a straight face and burst out laughing. I'm joking, I'm kidding. Where're the rags?"

"Use your hands."

"I'm not using my hands! You're insane! Scourgify. Scourgify or nothing, Severus."

"Get out of my dungeon." Sirius bowed downand left with a smirk. He went back to the Common Room.

"That was fast," Neville commented. Sirius laughed and sat down beside him.

"You really look like your mom, you know?" Neville smiled.

"I get that a lot." Sirius nodded and looked to the staircase, where Hermione was coming down.

"S'cuse me," Sirius murmured and left the Common Room again. Hermione's eyes followed him out of the room. She sat down next to Neville.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hello, Neville. How are you today?"

* * *

_Get her out of your head, Sirius._

_I can't!_

_Don't be stupid._

_Get out of my head, father!_

_She's a mudblood. She's not worthy of your blood, forget about her._

"I CAN'T!" Sirius yelled into the stormy night.

_You're weak._

_That sounds funny, coming from a dead man._

_Mind your manners, boy._

_Father, do shut up._

Sirius looked up to the sky, letting the raindrops fall down onto him. He walked over to a bench and sat down, not caring if it was wet. He heard footsteps approaching him and cocked his head backwards. When he saw Hermione, he looked back towards the lake and sighed.

"Hi, Sirius." Sirius nodded. "Uh... can I sit?" Sirius glanced at the seat next to her and back to the lake. Hermione sat down next to him and searched his eyes through his dark brown hair. "Are you all right?"

"Hm... I get sent twenty-two years into the future,I kissed someone that's apparently twenty-two years younger than me, I punch one of my friends, I just recently had a mental fight with my father... life couldn't be better, Hermione."

"Sirius, I don't hate you for it."

"I hate myself for it, though." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not really, but... I don't know... Neville said something that scared me, though. Everything happens for a reason."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Because he said my reason coming here might have been you."

"...And...?" Sirius looked at her.

"...And I'm scared that he might be right, Hermione. The Professors... when they're around me, it's as if they know something I don't. They give _us_ the _eyes_, for Merlin's sake!"

"What's there to be scared of, Sirius?" Hermione asked softly.

"...I'm... I'm scared of love," Sirius replied quietly. Hermione reached out and gently touched his chin.

"Don't be." Sirius leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips when a loud thunder clap rang through the air. They laughed and stood up to go inside. "Let's keep this secret," she whispered. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So you don't punch Ron again."

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter was a teenie bit short! Sorry for the delay, I'm also working on a OliverKatie fic _Why Do I Love You? A Lion's Tale._**

**R&R!**

**-Anna**


End file.
